In Dreams
by Pam Marks
Summary: These dreams go on when I close my eyes. Ever second of the night I live another life. Every moment I'm awake the futher I'm away. There's something out there I can't resist.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Brokeback are not mine and I do not claim them at all. I'm just borrowing them for a while. I'll give them back, I promise!

**Authors Note:** This was written quickly. The idea hit me like a ton of bricks and demanded to be written so I had no other choice, I swear.

**Summery:** What dreams may come...

**In Dreams**

Tired blue eyes stared out the bus window into the pouring rain pounding down on the Wyoming landscape as he rode on the cold Gray Hound bus to what, he didn't know. 'Has to be better then where I was.' The young man thought as he swallowed hard and looked down at the worn bus ticket to Riverton, Wyoming. 'What the fuck am I doing?' He thought before he pulled his jean jacket tighter around himself.

The dreams had always been there ever since he could remember. Weird dreams of things he couldn't begin to describe to anyone, but had tried to many times. The dreams that had alienated him from his parents, younger brother and most of all the rest of the small community he had grown up in. His daddy had called him a nut when he had told him that he wanted to make the haul from Taxes to Wyoming to see if he could put an end to these dreams once and for all. He had forbidden it, as he was not going to send his son off to some town where he would be corrupted by a queer. Wetting his lips at that he shook his head, as his dad had never been fond of his dreams. He had told him to just keep going to the therapist he had been seeing since he was twelve, when he had asked why he had strange feelings after dreaming of two men together. His dad's face had gone white then red before he had growled not to speak of such things no more. A week late he had been in therapy.

Then again he and his dad had not gotten along since he was born which had always given him an odd since of déjà vu that he had been through it all before in another time and place. He had felt an odd since of resentment and downright hate towards his dad, which many times left him confused. When he had been fourteen he had even hit him. Just because he had yelled at him for not having any romantic interest like a normal boy should. He really couldn't blame his dad for not likening him because of all of this, as there was also the fact that he didn't look anything like him or his mother for that matter. The only thing he had in common with his dad was the fact that he was tall. His wavy jet black hair that he kept short, his blue eyes, cowboy build, fair soft skin and lanky limbs were no where to be seen on his chunky blonde haired brown eyed dad or his short red haired brown eyed mom nor anyone else in his family for that matter. He sometimes envied his younger brother for being born looking so much like his dad it was uncanny. He had sat on the stairs of his house many nights and listened to his mom and dad fight, his dad going as far as to accuse her of having an affair with some man he had never heard of before.

He had never done anything but cause his parents grief. He hadn't meant to most of the time but he had. When he was eight he had gone up to a complete stranger in the super market with died blonde hair and very sad brown eyes and had told her not to be sad he liked it when she smiled. His mom had immediately yanked him away from the woman and had scooped him up in her arms, apologizing to her. His parents didn't know that their seventeen-year-old son had bought a one-way ticket and was headed for Riverton Wyoming either.

Then again, they hadn't talked much since that night two weeks ago, when his dad found him in bed with the gardener. The male gardener. The fight after that still rung in his mind, as had his father's smug voice as he informed his mother about his plans to send him to military school, not knowing he was listening on the stairs. This news had prompted him to toss some personal effects and a few clean changes of clothes in his backpack and sneak out his bedroom window. He wanted to put an end to his dreams once and for all. Shaking his head he sighed heavily before dug his CD player and a Green Day CD out of his backpack. As "Basket Case" began to blare from his headphones he laid his head back against the seat and shut his eyes.

All too soon the images flooded his mind. A beautiful mountain, sheep, beans, and a sandy blonde haired man with rough hands and gentle brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The characters that I am using are not mine. I'm just playing with them and there lives for a while.

**Authors Note:** Um not much to say here. I hope everyone likes this chapter and thanks to everyone who reviewed it. I know this is sort of a weird concept but I am weird so anyway enough blabbering on with the chapter.

**Special Thanks:** A very special thanks goes out to my beta Kalinara who also beta'd the first chapter for me but who I accidentally left out. So thank you oh so much Kal.

**If I Could Turn Back Time**

Ennis Del Mar sat in one of the uncomfortable orange booths in the small dirty café that doubled as the Gray Hound station. He stared down at his barely touched slice of apple pie in his aged hands silently. Sliding the pie around on the paper plate with his plastic fork he sighed heavily as he was waiting on his oldest daughter to get in from Taxes. Alma Jr. had moved to Taxes right after she had married as her husband had gotten a job offer from one of the oil refiners there that he couldn't turn down. Junior since then had gotten her teaching degree at the local community college and was now a teacher at the local high school there. As the old jukebox started up Ennis was jarred out of his thoughts of Junior as the voice of Cher rang through the station and small café.

_If I could back time  
If I could find a way  
I'd take back those words that hurt you  
And you'd stay  
I don't know why I did the things I did  
I don't know why I said the things I said  
Pride's like a knife, it can cut deep inside  
Words are like weapons, they wound sometimes  
I didn't really mean to hurt you  
I didn't wanna see you go  
I know I made you cry, but baby _

_If I could turn back time, if I could find a way  
I'd take back those words that hurt you, and you'd stay  
If I could reach the stars I'd give them all to you  
Then you'd love me, love me like you used to do  
If I could turn back time_

Pain spread through Ennis like wild fire at the words of the song that rang through his head as his thoughts turned to Jack Twist. What he wouldn't give to turn back the clock. To go back to the day when he had left Jack standing on the edge of the embankment. To say the things that had been sitting inside him bursting to be free of there confinements. If he could just go back to that one moment with Jack then he could tell him all the things he never had the courage to say, Jack would still be alive and his. There was no turning back the clock though. The damage was done. Jack was dead and Ennis was doomed to keep all his feelings locked within the deepest regions of his heart forever.

Putting his plastic fork down Ennis sat back in the booth as he shut his eyes and imagined Jack sitting across from him in the orange booth complaining about the stale coffee and microwave pie as they waited for Junior impatiently. Maybe they would have a nice small ranch somewhere on the outskirts of town. Jack would have smidges of dirt on his face and cloths from working with the cattle the whole morning. His blue eyes would be sparkling as he talked to Ennis about nothing while sipping on his stale coffee. Opening his eyes slowly the pain inside intensified when he saw that the other side of the both was empty and he was still alone in the bus station.

"Bus 105 from Childress Texas arriving." The voice drawled over the intercom making Ennis sit up on the plastic seat. He took another sip of his coffee, that name chilled him to the core.

As the passengers began to file in to the bus station Ennis grabbed his old dirty white hat. He was about to throw it over his graying blond hair when he stopped cold, catching the eye of someone through the bus station door. Time stood still as a man with wavy black hair and a green backpack headed for the candy machines. Ennis felt his heart beat rapidly and made his way over to the man. Feeling his inside start to flip Ennis swallowed and even though somewhere in his mind knew it wasn't possible whispered the name of the man that had haunted his dreams and thoughts for the last seventeen years "Jack."


	3. Lightning Crashes

**Disclaimer:** The characters in the following story I do not own in any way, shape, or form but you can't blame me for wishing.   
**Authors Note:** Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter pumped out but A LOT has happened here and then add a serious writers block into that and bam no update. Anyway here it is in all its glory. The next chapters should be coming quicker now that I know where I want to go with this story and things have calmed down. Oh and for everyone who reads "Collision Course" I am working on an update for it to and it is coming very soon.

**Lightning Crashes**

Turning from the decrepit candy machine, air caught in the teen's throat when he came face to face with the vision that had called to him from his dreams night after endless night, teasing him and taunting him, only to leave him with a gaping hole in his soul. The candy bar slipped from his grasp, and tumbled to the cracked porcelain as he saw rough hands slam him back against a dingy white washed wall urgently before demanding lips crashed over his.

Ennis's eyes began to burn as he looked into his angel's eyes, as his soul reconnected with it's other half. Jack had come back to him. A stray tear slid down his aged cheek as his callous hand began to move idly from his side to trace the precious cheek, scared Jack would disappear just as a high pitched voice sounded behind him "Jack Mason."

Turning slightly Ennis's hand dropped swiftly when he saw his oldest daughter standing a few feet away from their location hands on her hips an ill tempered look written on her face. Jack shook his head as if coming out of a deep trance, and took a step away from Ennis. "Busted."

"Jack Mason does your father know about this latest stunt you've pulled?" Almma demanded as she stomped forward swiftly. Ignoring her father's presence for the time, she grabbed Jack's jacket in a forceful grip, and jerked his arm forcing him to look at her.

"Not exactly, but there's a good explanation as to why I'm here, and when I think of one you'll be the first to hear it." Jack said as he shrugged adopting the adorable innocent look that had gotten him out of trouble more times then he liked to count, with more people then he liked to count around the small Texas town he called home.

"Don't try that look on me Jack. I'm not Lureen Newsome, your other teachers, a silly teenage girl, or a fool. I'm calling your parents, and your going home." Letting Jack's arm go, Almma turned her amber hair cascading over her shoulder, and began to walk towards the primitive pay phone on the opposite wall.

"No! You can't send me back there!" Jack exclaimed, his voice full of urgency as he caught Almma's arm in a vice like grip. "Please! My dad was going to send me to a military school! Please don't call him!"

"Why was your dad gonna send you to a military school! You're a hand full granted, but you ain't a problem case. I've seen those, and you are far from it. You are a good kid a little rough round the edges, but good non-the less. I know you, and your father are at odds a lot, but he loves you, so why would your father do that?" Almma asked, her voice stunned, and twisted her arm free of Jack's lose grip gently.

"Because he found me in the bed with the gardener." Jack muttered, as he lowered his head to the cracked porcelain.

Almma snickered "Alright and? If he was gonna send ya to military school for that then he would have sent you two weeks ago when Lureen Newsome's father and son found you two in bed together."

"LD was rather pissed about that. I think if it was up to him I would have been strung up in the town square at high noon. When's he gonna die? He has to be coming up on a hundred." Jack asked as he rolled his eyes remembering how LD dragged him out of Lureen's house gonna on about how he was just like Jack. Personally, he thought the old coot was going senile he was Jack, but LD had been pretty mad, and Jack had always known when to push his luck with people. That had not been one of those times.

"The Newsome's are a very high family, and the news of a kid sleeping with Lureen, and it being you of all people sparked a huge scandal in the town with in a matter of hours. Now if your father would have wanted to send you away he would have sent you away for that so sleeping with the gardener is very small potatoes Jack, so I don't see where sleeping with the gardener, however immature, and hormonal it may be would be the last straw with your father." Jack narrowed his eyes at her, and crossed his arms.

"It being me of all people? What does that have to do with anything?" Jack felt an odd feeling wash over him, as he remembered the conversation LD had with his father the night he had been caught in bed with Lureen Newsome. It had been hushed, and about an event that had taken place some time ago. Jack had only made out one thing in the whole conversation, from his listening position at the top of the stairs, LD something was an insane notion, he was his son, LD was being insanely paranoid, that whoever was dead, and whatever they were talking about was dead with him.

"Just a ghost of the past that you shouldn't worry yourself with, and that isn't important. Tell me why sleeping with the gardener would make your dad want to send you away." Almma stated firmly, effectively cutting the subject off for discussion.

"Because well um because the gardener well wasn't a woman." Shutting her eyes Almma sighed, and looked down at her feet.

"Jack honestly. Can't you wait a few weeks till everything calms down with your father before you throw another curve ball at him?" Almma asked herself for the millionth time why she had allowed herself to get so close to the mischief magnet teen.

"I couldn't help it. He came onto me. I was listening to music, and doing my homework in the living room ok so I was dancing to it, and he came in and started dancing with me, and cloths started coming off, and then we somehow ended up on the coffee table. We didn't get far though. My dad came in, before I could even think straight." Jack uttered a feeling of guilt spreading through him like wild fire that he couldn't explain as a frown painted his face.

Pinching her nose Almma took a few breaths, "Alright lets give him some time to calm down, and think rationally then I'll give him a call, and we'll talk this through. I'm sure he was just angry about the whole Lureen Newsome thing then walking in on that he blew up, and lost his head. I'll talk to him, and I'm sure he'll be alright with you going back down there with me. By the way what are ya doing here Jack? Must kids your age choice New York City, or California to run of to not a little hole in the wall like Riverton, Wyoming."

"I um well uh." Jack muttered trying to come up with a plausible excuse for his madness of getting on a Greyhound for hours to follow a dream, but found rather abruptly that he didn't have one.

"Jack this isn't about your dreams is it?" Shuffling his feet he looked anywhere, but at the concerned eyes of Almma.

"No. I don't know. Can we go?" Jack asked puling his pack up on his shoulder uneasily, and shifting his weight.

"Jack." Almma soothed, as she had first hand experience in dealing with Jack's dreams.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jack stated, his voice agitated, and his shoulders tense.

"Alright. We're tired from the bus rides. Buses are not a great way to travel. There was a guy behind me, and I swear if he snored any louder I was gonna stuff a sock in his mouth." Almma relaxed when she saw the roughness wash away from Jack's demeanor, and a smile wash over his face as the easiness returned in spades.

"Well let's go get my bags and if you have one, and then we'll be off to my daddy's small, but comfy little house. Oh sorry you two have never met. Where are my manners? Daddy this is Jack Mason. Jack this my daddy Ennis Dal'Mar." Jack turned to meet the worn eyes of the slender man, and nodded slightly.

"Nice to know ya Ennis Dal'Mar."

To be continued...


End file.
